A machine is known in the pharmaceutical product preparation field comprising a store for a plurality of containers, e.g. infusion bags, bottles and syringes; a dosing station for the preparation of a pharmaceutical product obtained by mixing, by means of a syringe, at least one pharmaceutical substance contained in a bottle and at least one diluent contained in an infusion bag; a weighing station of the bottles and/or of the infusion bags; and a robotized arm for gripping and transporting the containers.
The store, the dosing station, the weighing station and the robotized arm are accommodated within a sterile containment chamber limited by a protective casing provided with an access opening adapted to allow an operator to load and/or unload the various types of containers into/from the store itself.
Since the robotized gripping and transporting arm is normally used for transferring the various types of containers between the store, the weighing station, and the dosing station, the known machines for the preparation of pharmaceutical products have relatively long production cycles and relatively low productivity.
The known machines for the preparation of pharmaceutical products of the above-described type have the further drawback in that the loading and/or unloading operations of the store requires the machine to be stopped.